Retribution
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Lifes been hard for Jedediah since he lost Octavius, and he misses him greatly. He tries hard to forget. But when the Doctor, Amy, and Rory go missing, it's up to him to find them. But, he is faced with a difficult choice: he can save the Doctor, or bring Octavius back. And he must defeat an enemy unlike any other, the "brains" of the opperation. The intelegent one. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

A shadowy figure walked down the gloomy corridor, sticking close to the shadows. He walked silently, barely making a sound. Up ahead, he could see his destination: the pharoah's room. It was the only way he could send his message. Quietly, he made his way to the room, and stopped in front of the Earth portal. He chanted the forbidden words, and watched the portal glow. Upon hearing voices in the other room, he willed the glowing mass to hurry. He watched an image of a room appear before his eyes. He cautiously stepped through, into the dreaming world of the unknown, as a spirit.


	2. Motel Dream

Chapter One of book three! I'm so excited about this! I don't know about you, but I'm having fun.

Anyways, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Wow. " Amy said, looking around. " You sure set up Doctor. Thanks. "

" No problem. " The Doctor replied, smiling. " You two enjoy your honey moon now. "

" We will. Thank you Doctor. " Rory said.

The Doctor watched Amy and Rory walk into the hotel, and then walked across the street to a motel. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough money to rent two hotel rooms, so the Doctor decided that he would stay at the motel. At least it had a pool. The Doctor, straightening his quirky bow tie, went up to the man at the front desk.

" Hello! I'm here to check in please! " He said in a jolly tone.

" Name? " The man asked, obviously bored.

" Doctor. "

" Doctor? O...K...did you make a reservation? "

" Yes. "

" Oh. I see you. Room 203. Have a nice stay. "

" Thank you! Goodbye! "

The Doctor walked up the long flight of stairs to the fourth floor. He pulled the key out of his pocket, and flung open the door. Inside, was a small, but highly decorated room, complete with a small bed, a table and two chairs, a door leading to the washroom, and a shelf for storing luggage. The bed was soft, and the floors were carpeted. There was a window, with silken velvet curtains. Rather fancy for 25$ dollars a night. The Doctor set his suitcase down with a 'plop', and sat on the bed. Then, he carefully reached a hand into his petti coat pocket, and pulled out a tiny, sullen faced cowboy.

" There now. " He said, placing him on top of the suitcase. " This is going to be our home for a few days. Make yourself comfortable. "

Jedediah, with nothing else to do, looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He'd been traveling with the Doctor and the gang for a while now, and had learned many things. He'd met many life forms, learned many languages, seen many sights. In a way, he'd became wiser as the journeys progressed. But, it was wisdom that came with a price. To him, there was barely any happiness. Every time he was happy, something had to remind him about the past, burying the happiness beneath an unmovable pile of sand. His heart's ashes.

" Doctor, may I go on the floor? " He asked, voice barely audible.

" Of course. "

The Doctor gently placed the cowboy on the ground, and watched him curiously as he wandered about, walking without a purpose. It had been a long five months, and with each day Jedediah grew more sullen. At first, it was just a few hours of silence, but now, he could go a full week without saying a word. No one rarely saw him but the Doctor, and Amy had pointed out the other day that he'd lost that lively spark he used to own. He would only speak when spoken to, and would seldom make eye contact. He much preferred to be alone, staring at the ground or a blank wall. He never watched the sun rise, he never joined in the celebrations, and he never opened the curtains. If he wasn't needed, he stayed in his bedroom with the lights out, and never asked for anything. All the Doctor and his companions could really do, was try to make his sullen, miserable life comfortable. But doing that's difficult when the person your doing for doesn't want your help.

As Jedediah neared the curtains, the Doctor could feel his urge to pull them back, to finally stare into the light of the setting sun, but something held him back. Jedediah placed his hands on the soft curtains, rubbing the soft, smooth material. It felt like Octavius' cape, and it also looked like it...

" No. " He said sternly to himself. " Ya can't think about it Jed. You've gotta stop liven' in the past. What's done is done. " Just like Octavius used to say. Jedediah thought, feeling the tears come. No! No! No! Stop thinkin'!

The Doctor had heard what the miniature had said, and wanted to find a way to cheer him up. The beach was out of the question, one because he was afraid of sand, and two because it was too public. The pool was also out. As was the buffet. Maybe the lounge...no. Too many drunks. The last thing the Doctor needed was a drink.

" Jedediah...it's getting late. Why don't you get some rest. "

" Can't sleep Doctor. " Jedediah said looking up, avoiding direct eye contact.

" Well perhaps you should try. "

" Maybe. "

The Doctor scooped him up, and placed him on the bed.

" Here. You can take the bed. I don't sleep. Besides, there's this new thing I discovered called YouTube, and it's actually pretty amazing. Care to join me? "

" No thank you. I'm tired. "

" Alright. Sleep well. I'll be back shortly. I just have to check and see if they have free wi-fi. "

Jedediah heard the door close. Great. He thought. The Doctor left the light on. Sighing, Jedediah made himself comfortable. He took off his hat, boots, gloves, and other accessories. He set them aside, and looked for a warm, cozy spot to snuggle up in. He was tired, for grief striken nights were spent without sleep, and he wanted desperately to fall asleep. But he was always kept awake, no matter how hard he tried. Once, he even tried to convince Rory to knock him unconscious, just so he could catch a few hours of sleep. Of course, that didn't go over well, and now he had the Doctor's ever watchful eyes on him.

He closed his eyes, and was surprised by how instantly sleep came to him, not that it was a bad thing. For a while, it was a peaceful sleep, until things changed. Jedediah had plenty of strange dreams before, and wasn't too shocked by this one. He pictured himself walking, just walking, into a dark, damp tunnel. He was afraid, and found himself hurrying towards a light, which he assumed was the way out. But it wasn't. He cried out in shock as he ran straight through a glowing door, and fell down, down, down, into a cavernous pit. When he hit the ground, he stayed laying there for a moment, trying to control his rapid breathing, trying to figure out how he survived that.

" Jedediah? " A voice asked. A familiar voice.

Jedediah jumped to his feet, and looked around frantically.

" Octavius? " He asked with hope in his voice.

He was startled as a white ball of light slowly drifted towards him. He took a few steps back, afraid. He watched as the light became brighter, and brighter, until it got to the point where he had to look away. When he opened his eyes, he was amazed and shocked to see Octavius standing where the light had been. He was wearing his usual clothing, but had an unearthly white glow to him.

" Jedediah. " Octavius said, taking a step closer.

" Oc...t-tavius? How...your... " Jedediah was shaking. Though he was over joyed to see his friend, he was frightened by his sudden appearance.

" Please. Do not be afraid. I came to speak with you. "

" To...to speak with me?...How could you want to, after what i've done. "

Octavius walked over to his friend, who's head was bowed. He put his hand on his shoulder, but it went straight through the cowboy, much to his annoyance.

" Jedediah I do not blame you. It was not your fault. "

" Yes it... "

" Jedediah, I did not come here to discuss faults. I came to tell you of great trouble crowding your path. "

" Trouble? "

" Indeed. Much trouble lies ahead of you. "

" LIke what? "

Octavius was about to answer, but heard an angry voice from somewhere.

" I must go now. " He said urgently, turning away.

" Wait! Don't leave me! "

" I am sorry my friend. But I must go. "

" But Octavius! It hurts so bad! I miss you so much, and, and I can't stand it! Please! Take me with you! "

Jedediah could see the sadness and longing in the Roman's eyes, and wondered what was going through his head.

" Jedediah, I...trust me. You do not want to be where I am. "

" Octavius... "

" I must go now my friend. But I promise, we shall meet again. "

And with that, he disappeared. And Jedediah went back to his dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" How dare you! " Khamunrah howled in rage, his lightning whip searing the skin on the little Roman's back. It was amazing that one could still feel pain at this point. " How dare you open up my portals! Why, I should punish you harsher than this!...But I won't, because I still have use for you, puny Roman. Now rise, and go about my bidding! "

" Yes S-Sir. " Octavius said with a fearful tone. He quickly rose, and turned, speed walking out of the room.

If this was how he would spend eternity, then he'd love to die dead. If that was possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like this chapter...though it's rather cletcha, since i've seen plenty of movies and books with scenes like this. Reviews would be nice! {: )


	3. Vacation of Doom

And...here's chapter two! Been busy, but with summer vacation coming up soon, should have plenty of free time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory sat up, stretched, and yawned, the bright sun shining in his eyes. He looked at Amy's still, beautiful, sleeping face. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair, smiling as she mumbled something along the lines of ' stop it '. He couldn't believe that on this day, about seven years ago, they had been at the church, a newly wed couple, blushing in embarrassment at the Doctor's awful dancing.

" A...my...it's time to wake uhhh...up...we've got a date at the beach to attend. " Rory said in a musical tone, tapping her gently.

Amy's eyes opened, and she smiled up at Rory.

" Why, I almost forgot. " Rory said, surprise flashing across his face. " I got you a gift...these lovely red roses that match your hair, this wonderfully delicious box of truffles, and, Scent La Furr perfume. "

" Thank you Rory. And i've got a little something for you too. "

" Really? "

Amy grabbed Rory's collar, and they shared a sweet, loving kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Shall we go now? " Rory asked after they had dressed in their swim wear.

" I think we should. "

Rory followed Amy out into the sunlight, which reflected off the sandy beach. People walked around with floating umbrellas, hovering just above their heads. Robot waiters rolled around, handing out drinks and giving massages. It was the year 2121, and the futuristic technology was all around them. Rory saw a sign that said " Free Drinks ", and turned to Amy.

" Would you care to share a drink, young lady? " He asked, bowing slightly.

" Why, that would be lovely. "

" Two martinis please. " Rory asked the waiter, a young women probably around the age of twenty.

" Coming right up. " She said in a sweet, cheerful voice.

When she handed over the drinks, Rory and Amy picked them up.

" Cheers! To many more happy years! " Rory said.

" Cheers! To the most charming and wonderful husband in all of space and time! " Amy said.

" Oh! Thanks Amy. " Rory said, their glasses clinking.

No sooner had the liquid touched their lips, they were face down on the table. The women then smiled evilly, and went about dragging them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked innocently to the breakfast bar, rubbing his chin in concentration. He couldn't decide whether he wanted pancakes, muffins, or pretzels. Perhaps i'll get these. He thought, a plate of doughnuts catching his eye. He took a paper plate, and stacked five mini doughnuts on top. Two cinnamon, two powdered, and one chocolate, for his friend back in the room. He then poured a glass of orange juice, and set his breakfast on a table. He glanced outside.

It was a beautiful day, and the beach goers looked happy. The Doctor's attention was then suddenly drawn to a waitress carrying two body sized bags. Now that looks suspicious. The Doctor thought. As he headed towards the door to go out and investigate, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was spun around, and faced the man behind the desk. Only, he didn't look like the man anymore. He looked...robotic. His eyes were glazed over, and his skin was shiny. His hair looked hard, and his mouth was lined in a crooked, contorted smile, an attempted friendly smile, which was rather creepy.

" Doctor. You will come with us. " It said, it's hand tightening on the Doctor's shoulder.

" I'm sorry, my good man, but I don't... " The Doctor began, but stopped short as he was shoved roughly forward onto his knees.

He could hear more footsteps, hopefully it was the authorities coming to help stop the man who appeared to have gone mad. But to the Doctor's dismay, it wasn't the police. It was more robotic looking people trudging down the stairs, tripping in through the front door, shattering the windows, it was quite horrifying. There were maids, vacationers, cooks, maintenance men, even the policemen, who were outside, suddenly turned robotic. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Then again, the Doctor thought, my life is a horror movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedediah suddenly woke from his sleep, startled by a thump which shook the bed. He quickly bolted behind the nearest pillow, hiding. He peeked around the corner, and saw that a young lady, one of the motel maids, had dropped everything onto the bed, and was slowly trudging out of the room, moaning as she did.

This is strange. Jedediah thought.

He made his way out into the hall, and followed the woman down the stairs. What he saw made him gasp. The Doctor was unconscious on the floor, and the zombie-like people were crowding around him. That's when he noticed a person dragging two limp bodies just outside the window. Amy and Rory.

No. Jedediah thought, fear building within him. Oh...my...gosh...this can't be happening...

"Hey!" A voice said, startling him from his thoughts. He turned around to see a giant, rather plump man standing above him. "What are you doing?"

The man reached down, fat hand about to close in on the defenseless little cowboy. At the last moment, Jedediah turned and made a run for it.

"Hey! Come back here!" The man bellowed, chasing after him.

The ground shook with the man's steps, and Jedediah found himself fighting to stay upright. He suddenly heard moaning from his left, and saw three more of the strange humans running towards him. At this point, the ground shook like a 9.10 earthquake, knocking him to his knees. He struggled up again, and kept on running. For each step of the giants, Jedediah took 20, but couldn't gain any ground. He was beginning to tire, and knew he couldn't go much longer. Then, like a light at the end of a long tunnel, Jedediah spotted a small crack in the wall. He ran to it and squeezed himself through, huddling in the very back, praying he couldn't be reached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter seems a little...apocolypsey. I don't really believe in the apocolypse, but this IS Doctor Who, so I suppose anything is possible.


	4. A Small Lie

"Come out! I know your in there!" The plump man shouted, slamming his fist against the crack.

Jedediah huddled in the very back, legs tucked against his chest, crying.

"Come out now! We've got you surrounded!"

The other three pounded against the wall, causing Jedediah to cry harder. He didn't want to die yet. Not this way. He desperately searched for a way out, but there was none.

"Use your weapon." A voice suddenly said. Jedediah looked beside him, and saw Octavius sitting mere centimeters away.

"Octavius?" He asked, forgetting about the people outside.

"Use your weapon." Octavius repeated, gesturing to the cowboy's gun.

"What good will this piece'a junk do? I bet they can't even feel pain."

"Yes they can."

Before Jedediah could reply, a hand shot forwards through the crack. He yelped in surprise, and pulled the trigger. There was a cry of shock from the outside, and then the hand retreated. Jedediah waited in silence, waiting for a sign that they were gone. Every time he gained the courage to peek, fear overwhelmed him again, and he stayed where he was, afraid. He didn't know what to do. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were all captured, and it seemed like everyone in the city was now transformed into robotic zombie thngs, and he couldn't save them alone. He felt small, powerless, useless. All feelings which he hated.

"Oh Octavius! What do I do?" He cried out, resting his head in his hands.

"You must save them you know." Octavius pointed out, moving closer.

He'd been there the whole time, waiting to be noticed again.

"But...I can't. I'm just a miniature. I ain't no man. I couldn't even save you."

"Jedediah I thought we spoke of this already. I am not mad. It was not your fault. And, you do not have to be tall, or strong, or even smart to be a man. You just, have to be yourself."

"But I can't do this alone. It's just me V.S. the world."

"No. Jedediah I promise, you are not alone. I will be with you every step of the way. And even when I am not, I am still watching over you. I am always with you."

"Yeah but...your just...your not here and...and I want you back and...and your presence makes me long more and...and it feels like your alive...but then I realize your not. I can't do it."

Octavius knew there was only one way to convince his friend. To do it, he'd have to do something he'd promised never to do. He had to lie to him.

"You know, I found in a book in the underworld that if one commits a good deed, any wish can be granted." Octavius inwardly winced as the words came out.

"Really?" Jedediah exclaimed, looking up. "You mean I can bring ya back? To life?"

"Indeed. But first you must complete the quest."

"Well hot-dog! C'mon Ockie! We gotta job 'ta do!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Ockie? Wha...?"

"Oh, uh, thought it would be a nice code name for ya."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much farther is this place?" Jedediah asked, watching the sun set below the city sky line.

He'd been walking for a few hours now, and much to his dismay, had only went about one and a half miles. It was slow progress, but Jedediah was determined to do everything in his power to bring back his friends, especially Octavius. Jedediah glanced beside him as he heard the tell tale little whooshing sound that alerted him of Octavius' presence.

"I am afraid I do not know. It could be miles away." Octavius replied, scanning their surroundings.

"That ain't good."

"No. It is not at all good." Then Octavius glanced at the sun. "It is getting late. You must keep your strength up. I suggest you call it a night and find somewhere safe to rest."

"Kay. G'night pardner. See ya 'morrow...and hopefully in person in a few days."

Octavius watched Jedediah walk away, heading toward a small cardboard box. He felt his heart aching, and immediately went back to the underworld so Jedediah wouldn't see. He hated having to lie to his friend. He didn't want to see his disappointment and sadness when he found out that he wouldn't come back. Couldn't come back. Sighing, Octavius made his way back into the darkness of eternity.


End file.
